


Lost Vegas

by PalletEclipse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, F/M, Las Vegas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalletEclipse/pseuds/PalletEclipse
Summary: Crime is a non-stop problem all over the world, and that still rings true in Las Vegas, even the outskirts. Just beyond the bright lights and big city the Altea Police Department runs daily services and duties to protect their citizens, an elite team of officers, detectives, and dispatchers alike work day and night for the protection of their county and the people that live in it. Chief Allura runs the department, with Master Police Officer Shiro and his officers, Officer Katie (Pidge) Holt, K9 Officer Keith Kogane, Lance McClain, running the night shift. With hundreds of calls each night and the constant teamwork of each officer, there is drama, love, hate, anger, and worry that follows them like a over bearing storm cloud.





	Lost Vegas

In any police department, there is barely any time to just sit down and relax. There is always a call coming in, always a threat, and always something to do. There is never the chance to really sit down and do nothing, unless you are out in your patrol car and taking five minutes for a lunch break from the nearest gas station, which some rarely get depending on the day.

The same goes for the Altea Police Department, located just outside the lines of Los Vegas. Which makes their lives a little crazier.

“10-7, coming back to home base.” A male’s voice came over the coms, rattling the radio of every officer; an alert and heads up that the officer was ending their rounds for the night.

“Sounds like Holt’s coming back,” came the disgruntled reply of Lance from the bench in front of the lockers, where he was tying up his shoes. “Which means that it is about time for Holt #2 to come clocking in at any moment now,” he said, finishing up the last strong knot of his boot, before stomping his foot on the ground to make sure it wasn’t loose. Once he was satisfied that it was secure, he turned his head to another officer that was grabbing a heavy duty leash from his locker, “you think you’re going to need that tonight?”

“We’re just outside of Los Vegas, Lance. Do you really think I’m not?” Keith responded with a scoff, looking back to his fellow officer with a roll of his eyes. “Kosmo is busy on the day shift, so how bad do you think night shift is going to be? I’m still a little upset that our schedule changed to it.” There was a soft clink as the locker shut, followed by the rattle of the metal end of the leash as Keith wrapped it around his neck.

Lance rolled his eyes. “I know you will like the night shift more - there’s more action at night than during the day. It’s when the real crazies come out,” he smirked, leaning on his knee before standing up, giving a big stretch. “You have been itching for more action anyways; that’s why I had your schedule changed.”

Keith looked at Lance with a wide gaze, before a soft snarl came from his lips. “You got me put on the night shift?! Lance, what the hell?” He took an aggressive step towards Lance, before a sharp voice cut him off.

“That’s enough.” Shiro turned around from his desk to look at both of them with a disapproving dad glare, his gaze traveling between the two of them. “Keith, you’re on the night shift because you’re a good officer, and we need you here to help keep the city free of any extra night violence. Not to mention, we need someone who actually cares about doing his job correctly,” he said with a small smirk.

Lance spoke before properly processing what his superior said. “Yeah, see! It was a good thin-” he stopped mid-sentence as the meaning behind Shiro’s words dawned upon him. He stared Shiro with his mouth open with shock and eyes wide with offense. “Shiro! What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“It means he thinks you’re an aloof officer,” came the chuckle of Matt, who had just walked into the room. He moved over to his locker and began to open it as he kicked off his boots.

“Hey Holt.” Shiro nodded with a smile as the man began to strip to change back into his street clothes. “How was that dog case earlier?”

“Oh yeah, that _vicious_ dog case.” The man snorted with a smile, removing his shirt and throwing his uniform over the side of the locker. “It was a pitbull that was running around without a leash that terrified a whole block into their homes. Though when I showed up, she walked up to me like I was her new best friend. The absolute sweetest thing I have ever seen."

“Did you take her to the pound?” Keith narrowed his gaze as he buttoned up his shirt for his shift. “You know what they do to pitbulls, especially if they were dropped off by the police.”

“Oh god no.” Matt shook his head. “One, I knew that you would kill me if I did that. Two, I might have fallen head over heels for her,” he said with a small smile. “She’s outside in the back of my car-” he stopped to hold up a finger before Keith could complain more, “all the windows are down, and I bought her a bowl and filled it with water.”

Keith huffed and shook his head as he readjusted his shirt. “Good,” was his only response, before moving to tuck in his shirt.

“How do you think Pidge is going to react to the new household member?” Lance said, flicking his gaze up to the slightly older man with a raise of his eyebrow. “She hasn’t liked you taking in _strays_ before,” he snickered with a hint of teasing.

Matt’s face blew up in an explosion of red, pulling down his shirt quickly with a side death glare to Lance. “They were _not_ strays, they were friends who came to spend the night.”

“Friends with benefits.”

Shiro’s failed attempt at stifling his laughter broke through the following silence, until the whole room was breaking down into laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Pidge walked into the room, her duffel bag slung over her shoulder lazily as she looked at the four men in the room, before grimacing a bit. “Did one of you rip one?”

That response only made the room break into harder laughter, Matt breaking his hard facade to slam his fist against the cabinet as he slid down until he crouched on the floor, wheezing for breath. Keith finished a fit of his chuckling and wiped a fake tear from his eye as he looked at Pidge, a small smile on his face. “Your brother is bringing home a new girl tonight. And this time I think she’s staying.”

“Matt!?” Pidge’s face flushed into a blush, shaking her head as she pushed past the men to her locker. “Where the hell is my taser?!”

“Katie!” Matt breathed in between laughs, his face red from the amount of laughter. “You don’t need a taser oh my god,” he said with a small chuckle. “It’s a little pitbull I found on a case today. She’s an absolute sweetheart.”

“Oh, so you’re bringing home a bitch,” was her smirked response. Keith tried to cover his laugh with his hand over his mouth, turning away to stifle his laughter. Pidge smiled at the response, before turning back to her locker, removing her shirt to her wife-beater tank top, and beginning to throw on her uniform. “I guess that’s fine.”

“Oh come on, Katie, you love dogs. I mean, you get along so well with Kosmo and he doesn’t like anyone except Keith!” Matt exclaimed, shutting his locker and spinning the lock to make it secure. “You’re going to love her. I think I might name her Allura.”

“Dude, you can’t name her after the chief! That’s just sad - and desperate.” Lance laughed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Come up with your own name.”

“Remember, you named Bae Bae. You can come up with a name all your own for her.” Pidge smiled softly up from where she was buttoning her vest. “Just give her some time. You can bond while I’m on my shift, so I don’t become her favorite.”

Matt rolled his eyes as he moved his bag on his shoulder, yawning a bit. “Well, I guess I better get on that then. I’ve got a solid eight hours till your night shift is over,” he said, making his way over to the door of the room. “I’ll see you at the end of your shift. Stay safe out there,” he added, his eyes settling on his sister for a moment, a silent ‘I’ll kill you if I don’t see you when I get back’, before moving out the door.

Pidge finished up putting on her uniform, shutting her locker as she looked at Keith. “Welcome to the night shift. Odd to see you awake and not half asleep like usual,” she smiled. “You ready to deal with the insanity of night outside of Los Vegas?”

Keith shot back a chuckle and smile, rolling his eyes. “It can’t be that bad. Though I am curious,” he turned his attention back to Shiro, “has the K9 SUV returned yet? I haven’t heard a 10-7 from Griffin yet.”

Shiro shook his head, turning around to look at Keith. “No, they won’t be coming back tonight. I had Griffin take it home for the night since it appeared Pilot was having some issues with commands and wouldn’t listen to him.”

Keith stared at Shiro with a hard expression. “Shiro, we only have one K9 SUV. How am I supposed to do my shift if I don’t have a place for Kosmo? I can’t just take a normal patrol car!”

“You won’t be,” he said, leaning back in the chair and crossing one leg over the other. “You’ll be riding along with Holt in her unit. Her SUV has the new plastic seating and bars, which should be perfect for holding Kosmo. You’ll be partnering with her until our second K9 SUV arrives. And, you’ll have help learning the rounds of the night shift.”

Keith looked to Pidge, who gave a small shrug. “I don’t mind.”

“Why can’t he just go with me? I got a patrol car with plastic seats last month,” Lance pouted.

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you remember that Kosmo doesn’t particularly like you?”

“He’s not wrong, Lance,” Keith said, remembering the time Lance had tried to tell Kosmo he was a good boy after a drug sweep. The large german shepherd nearly took off his hand.

“He’s fine with me at home!” Lance snorted.

“This is Kosmo on the job; you know he’s a completely different dog.” Keith stated, rolling his eyes. “He only listens to me and my commands, no one elses.”

“Except mine, occasionally.” Pidge snorted matter-of-factly, tucking in her shirt and looking at Keith. “I’m going to make sure all the stuff is in out of the back of the SUV. Why don’t you go grab Kosmo and I’ll meet you out there?” she suggested, continuing to fix her uniform, “then we can get this night going already.”

“Sounds good.” Keith nodded in agreement, walking out of the room towards the kennels, where he keeps Kosmo until the start of his shift. “He’s going to be in a bad mood. He barely got any sleep last night complaining about having to take this shift in the first place,” Lance warned Pidge. “You should have heard him complain - it kept me up all night.”

Pidge shook her head with a small chuckle as she picked up her rifle to take it out into the car. “I can handle him,” she said with a final wave of her hand, making her way out into the hallway towards the parking lot where her unit was parked.

“Pidge, wait up!” She stopped at the call of the voice, her gaze turning around to be met by Veronica, the head dispatcher for the Altea Police Department.

“Aren’t you supposed to be listening for calls, Veronica?” Pidge laughed, turning to look at her.

“I _was_, until I heard you were stuck with Keith,” she smiled knowingly.

_Good ol’ snoop Veronica, looking for the hottest details,_ Pidge thought to herself, laughing. “So what about it? He needs my car for Kosmo, and to show him around the nightlife of the outskirts of Vegas,” she shrugged. “I’m more than happy to do it.”

“It’s not just about _that_-” Veronica smirked, nudging the shorter girl’s shorter, “you’re stuck out on the field with just about the hottest officer out there. And not just for one day!”

Pidge cleared her throat as she tried to hide her blush at the statement, deciding instead to try and turn the conversation. “Your brother would be hurt to hear that statement coming from you,” she snorted as Victoria rolled her eyes.

“Lance thinks he’s the best thing since sliced bread - he doesn’t need me to add to his ego,” she snorted again before standing in front of the door, blocking Pidge from leaving the building. “Are you not the least bit excited? You know all the girls in dispatch are jealous. Not to mention Axca - do you know how jealous she’s going to be when she comes in in the morning? She has been all about Keith since he joined her shift last year.”

“Well I’m not all over Keith. He’s my partner for the time being and I am going to show him around the nightlife and where most of the trouble is,” she disputed with a small shrug. “He’s a good officer, but that doesn’t mean I am going to jump into bed and sleep with him. Besides,” she pushed Veronica aside to get through the door, “I can’t deal with any relationship drama right now. I’m trying to get promoted to being a detective, remember? Like my brother?”

“Oh, whatever. You can still have a love life, Katie,” Veronica snorted. “Maybe it would help you, too, if you got a smart officer dating you helping you out.”

“Veronica,” Pidge couldn’t help but laugh and shake her head as she walked away, “I don’t need a ‘smart officer’ to date me to help me get a promotion. I’m the smartest one in Altea County!” she said, waving her hand as she walked away from Veronica to avoid further conversation on the subject. She had never really thought of Keith as anything but a fellow officer, so when Veronica brought him up as a potential dating aspect, it was like a foreign concept was being taught to her. She couldn’t deny that Keith wasn’t attractive, but she had written off dating after the catastrophe that was Griffin. The fact that Keith was also a K9 officer was just a red flag warning to not even try it. Though, that wasn’t going to stop her from trying to be a good partner and friend with Keith.

As she approached her unit, she noticed that Keith was already there, petting Kosmo and making sure he was good for the night. His voice was soft; so quiet that Pidge could barely make out the soft mumbles to the german shepherd. “You’re gonna do great out there today, boy.”

“Hey,” Pidge smiled, before grabbing her keys and unlocking the car. “I’m sorry it took me so long - Veronica held me hostage on the way out,” she explained, locking her gun behind the front seats before shutting the driver door and moving around the front, kneeling down in front of Kosmo. “Hey buddy, it has been a while. I brought your favorite,” she smiled, pulling out a cookie from behind her back, holding it up in the air.

Where Kosmo would usually growl and snap at anyone near him while he was in his canine uniform, (Keith had insisted he have special bulletproof vest, but the department said was too expensive, so he bought and customised it on behalf of department himself), with Pidge it was different. Excitement would come out Kosmo in the form of tail wags upon seeing PIdge, and he would sit patiently for a special treat from her. Keith laughed as the dog let her pet under his chin, shaking his head. “I don’t know why he treats you like you’re so special. He hates everyone else in uniform.”

“Because I bring him special treats that not just anyone can bring,” Pidge said with a smile, standing up. “Homemade peanut butter treats safe and just for him. When I heard you were joining the night shift, I made sure I made sure I made a new batch for him,” she added, walking behind Keith and Kosmo and opening the back door to the SUV. Keith followed behind, snapping his fingers and a quick whistle for the canine to jump into the back. Kosmo listened immediately and sat in the back with a pant, his tail swishing over the back seat. “He looks like he’s ready for the shift,” Pidge commented.

“He’s been itching for actual work,” Keith responded as he shut the door, looking to Pidge as he turned around to face her. “Day shift doesn’t get the cases you guys get, and he’s been looking for a good chase.”

“Well, you’ll get that here,” she snorted, “I have to go on chases daily, I swear. I’m just glad Allura finally allowed you to change shifts - we needed a night canine unit. I’m sure I’ve had to let too many stops go because I couldn’t find the contraband. I mean hell, last night I had to pull over an old Honda Civic and it reeked of weed. But I couldn’t find it, and the dude passed the test, so I had to let him go. You don’t know how painful that is,” she bemoaned, crossing her arms.

Keith smiled and stuck his chest out with a proud smile, patting the back window of the car. “Well, Kosmo is one of the best chase and sniffers in the department. The best if I say so myself.”

“You say that because Kosmo is your dog,” the younger officer chuckled. She moved around to the front of the car and the driver’s side, opening the door and jumping in. The vehicle started with a roar and then a steady hum, the computer on the center console starting up as soon as the passenger door shut as Keith got in.

“And you will see tonight that I’m not lying,” he smiled, looking over to Pidge as her fingers slid over the keyboard, beginning to set up her night and log in. “You want me to drive?”

“My SUV, I’m driving,” she quipped, looking up to him with a death glare before chuckling a bit. “I’ll be fine. Besides, I’m the one showing you around. The best way for me to do that is driving you around rather than trying to point and give you directions,” she explained, clicking the enter key on her keyboard before stretching out and rolling her neck. “Ready?”

“Let’s get this show on the road. Let’s see just how crazy the outskirts of Vegas gets when the sun goes down,” Keith smirked, clicking his seat belt as Pidge threw the car into reverse. Excited whines came from the back of the car, a yip of impatience following not long after.

Pidge chuckled. “Alright Kosmo. We’re going.” She began to pull out of the lot, grabbing her radio and holding it up to her face. Her voice held a serious tone as she stared out the front window, clicking the button to begin the transmission, “Kogane and Holt, 10-8. Heading out from home base now.”

“10-4, be careful out there you two.” Shiro’s voice crackled out of the radio just as the two drove off onto the city streets of Altea, and the night shift began.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you all like the first chapter of my first work, Lost Vegas! I am having a great time writing it and I can't wait to give you guys more! Please feel free to leave a comment and a kudos if you liked it, they are all very much appreciated! And thank you to my proof-reader equinnoxious!


End file.
